Chochliki
by Luna Carmesi
Summary: O Weasleyach, Miniaturka. Łatka do kanonu.


Tytuł: Chochliki  
Autor:Sevie  
Beta: Justusia7850  
Dziękuję takkże Jazlyn, Exquisiscie i Kasi

Wiele osób ma zastrzeżenia co do zachowania pani Weasley. Ja tak ją widzę i nie uważam, że w tym takście jest niekanoniczna.

Miłej lektury.

Podobnie jak przez cały ostatni tydzień, gorące, czerwcowe słońce nie dawało wytchnienia mieszkańcom Ottery St. Catchpole. Dorośli starali uchronić się przed upałem w chłodnych wnętrzach swoich domów, a dzieci bawiły się nad rzeką, w cieniu pobliskiego lasu. Jedenastoletni, rudowłosy chłopiec biegł leśną ścieżką, co jakiś czas podskakując próbował złapać zwisające gałęzie drzew. Obiecał mamie, że będzie w domu przed kolacją. Nie chciał się spóźnić, bojąc się, że ta zabroni mu iść następnym razem do wioski. Mimo licznego rodzeństwa, Charlie Weasley czuł się trochę osamotniony. W Norze nie było nikogo z kim mógłby się pobawić, kto byłby na jego poziomie intelektualnym. Zostały tam same dzieci.

_A Charlie nie był już dzieckiem_.

Od zawsze jego najlepszym przyjacielem był Bill. Razem dzielili pokój, grali w quidditcha i pomagali swojej mamie wychowywać młodsze rodzeństwo. Jednak od kiedy jego starszy brat opuścił Norę, Charlie z niecierpliwością czekał na swoją kolej, by móc dołączyć do grona uczniów Hogwartu. Wiedział, że tam znów będzie ktoś, kto wysłucha jego problemów, nawet jeżeli nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc. W domu jego rodzice byli cały czas zajęci, a młodsze rodzeństwo za małe, by go zrozumieć. Zabawa z rówieśnikami z pobliskiej wioski była przyjemną odmianą od monotonii panującej w Norze. Niestety, mama chłopca nie była zadowolona, kiedy tam chodził. Rzadko dawała się namówić na zgodę. Wolała mieć go w pobliżu.

Biegnąc tak, nie zauważył wystającego korzenia, o który potknął się i upadł. Przez chwilę się nie poruszał, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.

_Wiedział jednak, że nie jest już dzieckiem i nie powinien płakać_.

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przygryzł dolną wargę. Spojrzał na swoje brudne, zdarte dłonie i kolana, z których powoli zaczynała sączyć się krew.

_Nie będzie płakał_.

Popatrzył przed siebie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Pod krzewem kasztanowca leżał zwinięty w kłębek mały kuguchar. Zwierzątko było brudne i wychudzone, a na futerku można było dostrzec plamki zaschniętej krwi. Zapominając o swoim bólu, rudzielec zbliżył się do niego i powoli wyciągnął rękę.

– Nie bój się – wyszeptał. Futrzak miauknął żałośnie, jakby w odpowiedzi. – Chodź, pomogę ci – spróbował znowu Charlie.

Chłopiec, fascynując się światem magicznych stworzeń, nie raz przeczytał podręcznik Skamandera, więc sporo wiedział o zwyczajach tego gatunku. Jeżeli do tej pory koto-podobny stwór nie zaatakował, to spokojnie mógł się do niego zbliżyć. Wziął więc delikatnie zwierzątko w ramiona i ruszył szybkim krokiem do domu. Nie mógł biec, żeby nie zrobić mu jeszcze większej krzywdy. Na szczęście był już blisko Nory.

***

– Mamo! Mamo, zobacz! – krzyknął Charlie, pospiesznie wchodząc do kuchni.

– Charlie! Dobrze, że już jesteś. Umyj i przebierz Ginny, za pół godziny kolacja – powiedziała Molly zdenerwowanym głosem, starając się zagłuszyć szlochającego Rona, który siedział jej na biodrze, obejmując ją kurczowo za szyję. Jedną ręką podtrzymywała chłopca, a drugą wymachiwała różdżką, przygotowując kolację.

– Ale mamo, zobacz! Musimy mu pomóc – nalegał Charlie, podchodząc do niej bliżej.

– Widzisz, że nie mam teraz czasu. Zaraz twój ojciec wróci z pracy, a tu nic jeszcze nie jest zrobione.

Molly spojrzała na niego, nie przerywając dyrygowania narzędziami kuchennymi, które obierały, kroiły i szatkowały warzywa.

– Na Merlina, spójrz tylko na siebie, jaki jesteś umorusany. Idź się umyj. I zostaw w spokoju tego kota! – dodała.

– Ale mamo… – jęknął chłopiec.

– Proszę, już chociaż ty mi dzisiaj nie stwarzaj problemów. Zrób, co mówię.

– Ale… – Jedenastoletni miłośnik zwierząt nie chciał odpuścić. Przecież jego znajda była ranna.

– Charlie! Powiedziałam. Idź natychmiast się umyć i zajmij się Ginny.

Charlie jeszcze raz otworzył usta by zaprotestować, ale kątem oka dostrzegł drewnianą łyżkę leżącą na stole. Wolał się wycofać. W Norze mieszkał już jedenaście i pół roku, wiedział zatem, kiedy i na ile może sobie pozwolić. A teraz mina jego mamy mówiła wyraźnie, że jeszcze jedno słowo i będzie z nim źle.

Wziął szybko malutki spodek, który leżał na blacie i poszedł do łazienki. Położył kuguchara na podłodze i odkręcił wodę. Jednak, gdy tylko wziął mydło do rąk, jego ranki zaczęły szczypać. Skrzywił się, ale dzielnie skończył oczyszczanie dłoni i wziął się za kolana.

_Charlie nie był już dzieckiem i nie wołał o pomoc z powodu byle jakich otarć_.

Umył twarz, a następnie napełnił spodek wodą. Wziął stworzenie na ręce i zaniósł do pokoju, który dzielił z Billem. Odstawił naczynie na ziemię, ściągnął pościel z łóżka, po czym składając ją kilkukrotnie, położył na podłodze, a na niej umieścił zranione zwierzę.

– Zaczekaj tutaj, za chwilę wrócę i ci pomogę – zapewnił troskliwie.

W odpowiedzi kuguchar miauknął i zwinął się w kłębek. Charlie zaczął schodzić po skrzypiących, drewnianych schodach, żeby zająć się Ginny. Przechodząc koło pokoju bliźniaków, usłyszał ciche chlipanie. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i zaczął nasłuchiwać, jednak nic prócz płaczu nie mógł dosłyszeć. Zaniepokojony, wszedł do pomieszczenia i spojrzał na swoich młodszych braci. George siedział na łóżku oparty o ścianę i głaskał Freda, który leżał obok zwinięty w kłębek i płakał. Wyglądał tak samo żałośnie jak mały, skrzywdzony kuguchar, któremu postanowił pomóc.

– Co jest, chochliki? Co się stało? – zapytał łagodnie Charlie tonem, którego przed chwilą użył w stosunku do kociaka. Podszedł bliżej łóżka i wziął płaczącego pięciolatka na ręce.

– Mama go zbiła… Łyżką – powiedział poważnie George, akcentując ostatnie słowo.

Charlie skrzywił się na wspomnienie dużej, drewnianej łyżki, współczując swojemu bratu i wiedząc, że ten będzie miał problemy z siedzeniem przez kilka następnych dni. Wciąż z przyczepionym do siebie Fredem usiadł na łóżku obok George'a, rozsuwając nogi tak, żeby pośladki Freda były w powietrzu. Ten wtulił się w niego jeszcze bardziej.

Molly, będąc z Ronem w ciąży nie czuła się najlepiej, więc jej dwóch najstarszych synów musiało ją odciążyć, zajmując się młodszym rodzeństwem. Z Percym nie mieli problemu. Wystarczyło, że dali mu jakieś książki bądź puzzle i chłopiec sam się bawił. Jednak bliźniacy, którzy dopiero co nauczyli się chodzić, wymagali poświęcenia większej ilości czasu. Ich mama nie miała siły się nimi zajmować, więc niańczenie dwóch brzdąców, którzy ani chwili nie potrafili usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, przypadło Billowi i Charliemu. Gdy urodził się Ron, pani Wealsey znowu zaszła w ciążę i mimo że tę już lepiej przechodziła to wciąż musiała na siebie uważać, a swój czas poświęcała najmłodszemu synowi. Przez kolejne lata w kwestii opieki nad bliźniakami niewiele się zmieniło prócz tego, że gdy Ginny skończyła rok, Bill poszedł do Hogwartu, a ich ojciec jeszcze rzadziej bywał w domu, ponieważ zmuszony był do wzięcia nadgodzin w pracy. W końcu trzeba było dobudować pokój dla Rona i zaoszczędzić czesne na szkołę, a przecież i bez tego ledwo wiązali koniec z końcem.

_Oczywiście, Charlie nie był już dzieckiem_.

Rozumiał, że jego rodzice mają ograniczony czas i uważał, że Ginny, będąc jedyną dziewczynką w ich rodzinie, potrzebowała dodatkowej uwagi i troski, którą mama jej poświęcała, więc sam starał się nie sprawiać żadnych problemów. Jednak zauważył, że Percy, Freddie i Georgie są zazdrośni o uwagę jaką rodzice poświęcają młodszym dzieciom. Percy zatopił się w świecie książek, a bliźniacy robili wszystko, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, co tylko dodatkowo denerwowało ich już i tak zestresowaną matkę. Charlie starał się więc jeszcze więcej czasu poświęcać bliźniakom, próbując wynagrodzić im to, że pani Weasley trochę za bardzo wpatrzona była w najmłodsze potomstwo.

_Ale Charlie nie był już dzieckiem, więc to rozumiał_.

Uważał, że skoro byli najmłodsi, to najmniej potrafili sami sobie radzić i mama była im najbardziej potrzebna.

Wszystko to spowodowało, że był wyjątkowo blisko ze swoimi chochlikami.

– Freddie, co zrobiłeś, maluchu? – zapytał, spoglądając na spuchniętą od płaczu twarz swojego młodszego brata.

– N…nic – wyjąkał chłopiec i jeszcze głośniej zaszlochał. Charlie spojrzał na George'a pytającym wzrokiem.

– Nic nie zrobił. Ron zabrał mu miotełkę i ją złamał. I Freddie się zdenerwował na niego, i powiedział, że jest okropny i go nie cierpi, i Ron się rozpłakał, i przyszła mama, i zaczęła krzyczeć na Freda, że o głupią zabawkę robi awantury, a ona nie ma już siły ciągle słuchać naszych wrzasków. – George przerwał, głośno wciągając powietrze. – I Ron wziął swojego misia, i zobaczyłem, że Freddie płacze, i ja wtedy pomyślałem, żeby mu też się popsuł ten miś, i żeby stał się strasznie, okropnie wstrętny, tak jak on popsuł miotełkę, i wtedy miś zamienił się w wielkiego pająka – kontynuował. – I Ron zaczął wrzeszczeć, i znowu przyszła mama, i zobaczyła co się stało, i powiedziała że już ma tego dosyć. – W tym momencie George się rozpłakał. – I myślała, że to F…Fred, i mnie nie słuchała jak powiedziałem, że to nie on, i zamknęła drzwi do kuchni, i powiedziała że żadne dzieci nie są tak nieznośne jak my – zakończył swoją tyradę, wyglądając w tamtej chwili równie żałośnie, jak jego brat.

Charlie przytulił obu mocno. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy pocieszał płaczących bliźniaków. Po raz kolejny musząc radzić sobie sam, bo już nie było przy nim Billa.

– Wcale nie jesteście nieznośni. Jesteście moimi najukochańszymi chochlikami – powiedział zacięcie.  
Był zły na swoją mamę, ponieważ zwykle gdy karała któreś z nich, to bardziej lub mniej, ale było to zasłużone. Jednak tym razem wiedział, że nie Fred nie zasłużył na lanie. Dziecięce miotełki stanowiły długo wyczekiwany prezent urodzinowy, który bliźniacy dostali w tym roku od rodziców. Były ich najcenniejszymi skarbami. Przez pierwszych kilka dni, nawet z nimi spali. Poza tym Molly nigdy jeszcze nie ukarała nikogo za przypadkowe użycie magii. Był to wręcz powód do dumy. Szczególnie tak trudna transmutacja. Słyszał od Billa, że nawet on jeszcze nie miał na lekcjach zamieniania przedmiotów w zwierzęta.

– Mama nas nie chce – stwierdził Fred smutno, wtulając twarz w jego ramię.

– Co ty mówisz, głuptasie? Mama was bardzo kocha i za nic w świecie by was nie oddała.

– Nie – zaprzeczył George. – Ona się tylko bawi z Ronem i Ginny, a na nas tylko krzyczy.

_Charlie, nie będąc już dzieckiem, rozumiał, dlaczego_ jego mamie ciężko było znaleźć czas dla bliźniaków.

Musiała się zajmować trzyletnim Ronem i dwuletnią Ginny, która [i]była[/i] dziewczynką. A wiedział z doświadczenia, że nie jest łatwo opiekować się dwójką dzieci w takim wieku. Poza tym on nie był sam - miał Billa. Uważał więc, że pani Weasley ma dużo ciężej, bo cały dom i podwórko pozostawały na jej głowie, więc miała pełne ręce roboty. Mimo to, jego także czasem dopadały wątpliwości, jednak nie mógł i nie chciał przyznać tego nawet sam przed sobą, ani tym bardziej przed jego ukochanymi braćmi.

– Mama też się ze mną nie bawi. Wiecie dlaczego?

– Bo jesteś już duży – odpowiedział George.

– Tak. I z Percym też nie. – Próbował dalej tłumaczyć Charlie.

– Ale Percy nie lubi się bawić – powiedział Fred.

– No tak, ale też dlatego, że uważa, że jest za duży, żeby się z nim bawić. I tak samo wy. Jesteście już duzi i możecie zająć się sami sobą, bo mama ma dużo pracy.

– Charlie – przerwał mu poważnie George. – My jesteśmy średnio-duzi i czasem powinna się z nami pobawić.

– I mama jest zawsze miła dla Percy'ego – dodał Fred.

– Przecież dla was też jest miła. Wiecie, że nie mamy dużo pieniędzy, a dostaliście miotełki od mamy na urodziny.

– Nie – zaprzeczył Fred. – Dostaliśmy je od taty, ona nie chciała nam kupić.

– Oczywiście, że chciała. Nie mówicie nikomu, ale powiedziała mi w tajemnicy, że bardzo pragnęła, żebyście je mieli – próbował przekonać ich, sfrustrowany już Charlie. – Ale bardzo was kocha i bała się, że zrobicie sobie krzywdę. A pamiętacie, jak byliście chorzy? Przynosiła wam jedzenie do łóżka. Ona was naprawdę bardzo kocha, tylko po prostu ma mało czasu. – Jedenastolatek, któryś już raz dzisiejszego dnia chciałby, żeby Bill wrócił z Hogwartu i mu pomógł. – Mam pomysł – powiedział szybko, by bliźniacy nie zaprzeczyli mu po raz kolejny. Pokażę wam coś, co dzisiaj znalazłem.

– Co? – zapytali jednocześnie.

– Coś fajnego, ale musicie mi obiecać dwie rzeczy – odpowiedział tajemniczo. – Po pierwsze, będziecie dzisiaj grzeczni na kolacji i wszystko ładnie zjecie. Dobrze?

– Dobrze, ale co nam pokażesz? – dopytywali się bliźniacy.

– A po drugie – kontynuował, nie zwracając uwagi na pytanie. – Nie będziecie go męczyć i nie zrobicie mu krzywdy.

– Kogo znalazłeś?

– Później wam pokażę. Umowa stoi?

– Tak! – Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie i z uśmiechem przytaknęli jednocześnie.

– W takim razie chodźcie, umyjecie buzie i pójdziemy na kolacje.

Charlie wstał z Fredem wciąż przyczepionym do niego i postawił go na podłogę.

– W porządku? – zapytał jeszcze z troską.

Jego młodszy brat kiwnął głową, a on zmierzwił mu włosy, po czym wyciągnął rękę do Georga i pociągnął go z łóżka do pozycji stojącej.

***

Po wizycie w łazience, która skończyła się tym, że wszyscy trzej mieli mokre koszulki, zeszli na dół.

– Charlie, nie jesteś już dzieckiem! Powinieneś mi chociaż trochę pomóc! Cały dom na mojej głowie, a ty się włóczysz nie wiadomo gdzie! Obiecałeś mi, że przyszykujesz Ginny na kolację! – Już od progu mama zaczęła na niego krzyczeć.

Molly podniosła z podłogi ubrudzoną czekoladową żabą dziewczynkę i ponownie odwróciła się w stronę synów.

– I jak wy wyglądacie? – westchnęła.

Skierowała różdżkę na ich mokre koszulki i po kolei je wysuszyła.

– Nakryjcie do stołu, a ty Freddie, skarbie – wskazała na jednego z bliźniaków – idź po Percy'ego i zawołaj go na kolację.

– Jestem George! Czy ty, mamo, nawet nie wiesz jak, ma na imię twoje dziecko? – powiedział urażonym tonem chłopiec.

– Przepraszam, Georgie.

– To był żart, jestem Fred – powiedział i popędził na górę.

Gdy Molly wyszła z kuchni z Ginny na rękach, Charlie spojrzał z troską na brata, któremu ponownie stanęły łzy w oczach.

– Freddie…

– Przecież jesteśmy identyczni, ciężko jest ludziom nas rozpoznać. Sam to powiedziałeś – mruknął Fred, starając się brzmieć obojętnie, jednak wyszło jedynie bardziej żałośnie. Charlie podszedł do niego i przytulił mocno.

– No już, nakryjmy stół zanim mama wróci.

Zanim Molly wróciła, Charlie posadził Rona w krzesełku dla dzieci i dołączył do braci siedzących już przy stole. Pani Weasley podała kolację, siadając z Ginny na kolanach. Posiłek przebiegał wyjątkowo spokojnie. Ron starał się łyżką trafić do buzi, a to co w niej nie wylądowało, próbował poprawić ręką, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego poza swoim jedzeniem. Molly karmiła córkę i z uśmiechem na ustach słuchała jak Percy opowiada jej o przygodach Martina Miggsa, szalonego mugola. Po drugiej stronie stołu Fred kręcił się na krześle próbując znaleźć jak najmniej bolącą pozycję. Razem z Georgem słuchał Charliego, opowiadającego im o dzisiejszej zabawie w wiosce.

Gdy tylko drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły, a w progu stanął łysiejący, rudy mężczyzna, bliźniacy poderwali się z krzeseł.

-Tata! Tata wrócił! – krzyknęli i rzucili się mu w ramiona, po czym zaciągnęli go do stołu.

***

Godzinę później, w pokoju Charliego i Billa, bliźniacy przypatrywali się niedowierzająco, z szeroko otwartymi z wrażenia oczami, opatrzonemu już przez głowę rodziny Weasleyów, koto-podobnemu stworowi. Czarne, puchate zwierzątko ze złotymi oczami powoli wyciągało różowy języczek i chlipało mleko ze spodka. Bliźniacy uważali to za bardzo zabawne, więc po chwili zaczęli chichotać.

– Macie jakiś pomysł na imię dla niego?

– Może Kuguchar? – wyszczerzył się George.

– Głuptasie, a ty chciałbyś mieć na imię Czarodziej?

– Albo Harry Potter – zaproponował Fred

- Eeee, Harry Potter jest tylko jeden.

- A może Pixie?*

Wszyscy trzej uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

***

Charlie siedział na schodach i czekał aż pan Weasley skończy swój codzienny rytuał czytania bliźniakom bajki na dobranoc. Gdy w końcu czarodziej wyszedł i skierował się w stronę salonu, chłopiec wślizgnął się do pokoju młodszych braci.

– Hej – wyszeptał, podchodząc do łóżka chłopców i zapalił lampkę nocną. – Śpicie?

– Nie – odezwali się równocześnie.

– To dobrze. Przyniosłem ci maść na siniaki – Gdy Fred wyciągnął rękę, Charlie wyłożył mu trochę mikstury na dłoń. – Jeszcze jutro ci przyniosę, a za dwa dni już nic nie będzie bolało – wytłumaczył łagodnie, podczas gdy Fred leżąc na brzuchu zsunął spodnie od piżamy i zaczął z cichym jękiem smarować sine pośladki.

– Jak to wyciągnąłeś? Przecież szafka z eliksirami jest zamknięta! – zapytał z podziwem George.

W odpowiedzi, Charlie wyjął z kieszeni spinkę do włosów i pokazał ją bliźniakom.

– Wielu czarodziejów uważa, że sztuczki mugoli to strata czasu, ale ja myślę, że warto je znać. Jak chcecie to was jutro nauczę.

– Charlie – powiedział Fred. – Jesteś najlepszym bratem na świecie.

– I kochamy cię – dokończył George.

– Ja też was kocham, chochliki, dobranoc.

– Dobranoc.

– Charlie, nie jedź do Hogwartu i zostań z nami. – Usłyszał chłopiec, zaraz po tym jak zgasił światło.

– Wiecie, że muszę. Ale obiecuję, że będę do was pisał.

***

Dwanaście lat później

– Nie wierzę! Nie wierzę! Och, Ron, jak cudownie! Prefekt! Jak wszyscy w rodzinie!

– A Fred i ja to co, bliscy sąsiedzi? – spytał George z oburzeniem kiedy matka odepchnęła go na bok i otoczyła ramionami swojego najmłodszego syna.

– Zaczekaj aż twój ojciec się dowie! Ron, jestem z ciebie taka dumna, co za cudowna wiadomość. Mógłbyś skończyć jako Prefekt Naczelny, tak jak Bill i Percy, to pierwszy krok! Och, co za wydarzenie pośrodku wszystkich tych zmartwień, jestem po prostu wstrząśnięta, och Ronnie...

Fred i George obaj wydawali z siebie głośne odgłosy wymiotowania za jej plecami, ale pani Weasley nie zauważała tego. Jej ramiona oplatały szyję Rona, obcałowywała go po całej twarzy, która zmieniła się w bardziej żywy szkarłat niż ten na naszywce.

(HP i Zakon Feniksa)

*Pixie – chochlik

** Dla tych co stwierdzą, że pani Wealsey nie uderzyłaby swojego dziecka.  
"- Tylko raz widziałem, żeby tata był równie wściekły jak mama. Fred twierdzi, że od tamtego czasu jego lewy pośladek nie jest taki jak przedtem." (HP i Książę półkrwi).

*** opowiadanie kompatybilne z Wygrać Wojnę


End file.
